The present invention is directed to a column support bracket that fixes a permanent column at a predetermined position during the construction phase of an elevated structure, an integrated column and support bracket where the bracket is concealed from view after construction of the elevated structure is completed.
Architectural designs frequently include elevated structures, for example cantilevered decks, balconies, rooms, or the like that extend outward from the main building and require temporary support members during the construction phase. A footing or foundation wall is poured by concrete workers followed by carpenters who erect temporary bracing or framework to support the elevated structure during construction. When the structure is completed, the concrete workers and/or masons return to complete the foundation work which may include pouring a concrete slab, laying up masonry work or both. After the finish work is completed for the foundation, carpenters return to disassemble the temporary framework and erect permanent columns that support the elevated structure on the finished foundation. Such repetitive use of the labor force, and the erection of temporary framework, is inefficient in time, energy, and/or materials, and increases construction costs.